25 things Sirius Black is not allowed to do
by yaoifan678
Summary: Sirius x Remus light slash
1. Chapter 1

p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"1. Go to the library, strip, wile singing a random Disney song./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"2. Tieing his legs together for a day/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"3. Profession his "love" for McGonagal in front of the whole school./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"4. Putting Peanut Butter and Jelly and ask Remus to lick it off./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"5. Rutting a rope at the top of Hogwarts and see how much of a rope burn he gets/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"6. Run around naked with melted chocolate o his chest./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"7. Ru around singing The Wheels o the Bus Go Round and Round at the top of his lungs/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"8. Sled down stairs /span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"9. Climb a thin tree/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"10. Running in mud naked./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"11. Sword fighting with sticks, with James./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"12. Steal Lily Evans clothes, run around the halls singing I'm so pretty at the top of his lungs./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"13 Go around petting peoples faces saying," This face. This face is a nice face."/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"14. Pretend to be the amazing Spider-man/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"15. Run in till you break a glass door./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"16. Pretend to arrest someone fora Ridiculous reason/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"17. Go skinny dipping in the great lake./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"18. Eat a dog treat./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"19. Start a potato war with James/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"20. Who gets shocked the most when sticking a paper clip in a electric socket: James or Sirius?/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"21. Sing with James in the great hall My First Kiss by 3Oh!3/span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"22. Run through the halls yelling I'm gay./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"23. Lick peoples faces then say, " Your face tastes good." to there face./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"24. Try to fly with his arms./span/span/spanbr /span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 9pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"25. Kiss Remus in the great hall./span/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: .2in;"span style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"_/span/span/span/p  
p style="line-height: .2in;"strongspan style="color: #2c3635;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"span style="background: #fffffa;"I so sorry for being gone for so long. I don't really have an excuse. But I did go to Scotland and the museums were on strike on the last day, so I'm going to write about that soon. Please reveiw, and add this to your favorites. Now. If you haven't, go now./span/span/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 1 rewrite

1\. Go to the library, strip, wile singing a random Disney song.  
2\. Tieing his legs together for a day  
3\. Profession his "love" for McGonagal in front of the whole school.  
4\. Putting Peanut Butter and Jelly and ask Remus to lick it off.  
5\. Rutting a rope at the top of Hogwarts and see how much of a rope burn he gets  
6\. Run around naked with melted chocolate o his chest.  
7\. Ru around singing The Wheels o the Bus Go Round and Round at the top of his lungs  
8\. Sled down stairs  
9\. Climb a thin tree  
10\. Running in mud naked.  
11\. Sword fighting with sticks, with James.  
12\. Steal Lily Evans clothes, run around the halls singing I'm so pretty at the top of his lungs.  
13 Go around petting peoples faces saying," This face. This face is a nice face."  
14\. Pretend to be the amazing Spider-man  
15\. Run in till you break a glass door.  
16\. Pretend to arrest someone for a Ridiculous reason  
17\. Go skinny dipping in the great lake.  
18\. Eat a dog treat.  
19\. Start a potato war with James  
20\. Who gets shocked the most when sticking a paper clip in a electric socket: James or Sirius?  
21\. Sing with James in the great hall My First Kiss by 3Oh!3  
22\. Run through the halls yelling I'm gay.  
23\. Lick peoples faces then say, " Your face tastes good." to there face.  
24\. Try to fly with his arms.  
25\. Kiss Remus in the great hall.

I so sorry for being gone for so long. I don't really have an excuse. But I did go to Scotland and the museums were on strike on the last day, so I'm going to write about that soon. Please review, and add this to your favorites. Now. If you haven't, go now.

PS. I sorry for the other chapter. Similar things have been happening and I don't know what it is.


End file.
